


A Most Elegant Dinner Party

by Maddy_B



Series: The not good, very bad, terrible Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy_B/pseuds/Maddy_B
Summary: "You're not… cooking, are you?" asked Obi-Wan warily."No! Of course not!" she said cheerfully, dusting her hands off on the apron she was wearing. "You know I'm not allowed to cook Obi-Wan, don't be ridiculous."
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The not good, very bad, terrible Jedi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114412
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	A Most Elegant Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 3 months after my other fic, 30 hours on Millbillillie. I guess read that one first?  
> It's silly fluffy crack then porn. Please enjoy.

Cody shifted uncomfortably and rechecked the time on his comm. Rex stood next to him in his dress grey pants, a black civvie shirt and a borrowed jacket belonging to Skywalker. Cody himself was wearing an outfit Obi-Wan had lent him for this very occasion, smart black pants, and a brown leather jacket to wear over a white shirt. The unfamiliar clothes weren't helping to settle the nerves in his gut as they waited outside the main entrance to the GAR barracks.

A dinner party. A kriffing dinner party. What the kark even was a dinner party?

He was being ridiculous, Cody knew that. He'd met Senator Amidala before, she was a delightful person. She'd made an effort to remember each and every trooper’s name as they escorted her to discuss joining the Republic with some neutral senators who had begun to feel overly pressured by the Separatists. She'd apologised every time that she misidentified one of them and made sure that they told her when she made mistakes. She was the first senator Cody had ever interacted with who he thought actually should be a senator, who demonstrably cared for people other than themselves, for the good of the Republic, for the good of the galaxy.

Cody was still anxious though, because this time, they would be meeting as… Cody didn't know the exact word for the relationship that existed between himself and the wife of his boyfriend's little brother. He also didn't like the word boyfriend. 

Rex kicked him, and he jerked out of his mental spiral. Rex gave him a knowing look, so Cody kicked him right back.

A kriffing dinner party. Cody didn't have much of an idea what to expect. Most of the so-called dinner parties Cody had attended he had attended as security for the General, and once for Senator Amidala herself. In Cody’s experience, most of the other attendees either tried to kill the General, or just clearly wanted to. Cody almost preferred the ones with blatant assassination attempts, at least then he got to shoot people. The ones where they just talked around, in that irritating politician's way, how much they wanted Obi-Wan dead, were much more stressful. Obi-Wan had assured him that this dinner party would be neither of those things.

The man in question was running late, unsurprisingly.

Of course, Obi-Wan would either deny it completely or blame Skywalker and Tano. Obi-Wan Kenobi was never late, according to absolutely no-one but the man himself, and if he was late, it was certainly never his fault. Cody had known for a while, of course, that Obi-Wan's carefully crafted public persona as High General of the GAR was just a facade. In public, he was controlled, calm, eloquent, dignified, and unflappable. In private, he was still all of these things, but he allowed a little more of his mask to drop, let a little more of himself leak around the edges. Even more now that he and Cody were dating. 

Cody could occasionally completely fuck it out of him, the self control Obi-Wan held onto so desperately, until he was a needy mess who had no trouble saying what he really meant, until he asked for what he really wanted. It was fast becoming one of his favourite things to do. 

There were other signs, that many of the 212th had seen, that proved their General was actually a bit of a hot mess. Not that they would ever share that with anyone else of course. Battalions were fiercely loyal, and while anyone in the 212th could make fun of Kenobi's bad sleep practices, someone from the 501st would get punched, even though the 212th and the 501st were basically one large battalion sometimes. 

These were the things that Cody, and by extension the 212th, knew about their General. Obi-Wan hated admitting any kind of weakness, and never was this more evident than when he was injured. He avoided the medial tent like a plague, whether it was a bruised rib, or one memorable time, a fractured thigh bone. He hated being in bacta. It reminded Cody, somewhat depressingly, of vode who had debilitating injuries. Legs that needed amputating, blindness, or deafness. Potentially lifelong injuries that would mean they got decommissioned for being 'defective', or simply not worth the cost of upkeep. Not everyone was as lucky as Wolffe, and General Koon had had to fight tooth and nail for his cybernetic eye. Even then, it was only because as a CC class clone Wolffe was a more valuable product than most troopers.

When injured, Obi-Wan would keep going until he collapsed, and only when he was unconscious would he allow himself to be dragged to medical, unless Skywalker was there to bully him into it. Obi-Wan often forgot to eat, and just sustained himself on tea and stims and the Force. He would also, if he were stressed, work himself into a state of such exhaustion that he occasionally collapsed on the bridge, mid shift. The 212th worked around it, they knew the warning signs. They knew when to leave it and when to press the issue.

Cody had figured a new way to work around it now that he and Obi-Wan were dating. The rest of the 212th and the 501st knew, of course, it was an open secret. It was the unofficial rule that once their General had reached a certain level of exhaustion, Cody was no longer his subordinate. At this point, no one twitched an eye when Cody herded the General into his quarters and pinned him to the bed with his body and just fell asleep on top of him. It was easier to get Obi-Wan to relax if Cody agreed to relax with him, it made Obi-Wan feel less selfish, he supposed. Cody suspected that Obi-Wan just really didn't want to be left alone.

Cody knew that there was something in Obi-Wan's past, something that made him like this. It made him crave praise, but simultaneously doubted its truthfulness. It made him work until he physically couldn't anymore. It made him stop eating and taking care of himself unless someone else did it for him. It made him terrified of injury, of being useless, of relying on others. Cody didn't know if he would ever know what it was, but he wanted to find out, if only so he could soothe some of Obi-Wan's hurts.

Cody loved him anyway. In spite of all his faults. Possibly, because of them. It was endearing, up until the point it became medically worrying.

Rex kicked him again.

"Alright there Ori'vod?" he asked, voice quiet.

"Just stuck in my head," Cody replied truthfully. 

Rex was his little brother, his vod'ika, his best friend. Rex knew Cody better than anyone, and Cody knew Rex better than anyone too. Rex knew that Cody would get caught in the spiral of his own thoughts, just like Cody knew that if Rex was hurting, he would fight like a wounded animal, then retreat to lick his wounds in private.

"You've met Amidala before," Rex continued, unsubtly distracting Cody, keeping him in the present, "what was she like?"

"Lovely. Treated us like people. Treated us like individuals." To one of the Vode, that meant everything. Rex would know what he was trying to say. Senator Amidala was good people.

Rex nodded slowly, then blew out a breath.

"Do you know what to expect?" he asked quietly.

"No idea," replied Cody, humming thoughtfully. "Most dinner parties I've been to, people have either tried to kill the General or just really wanted to. Either that, or they were fantastically boring."

"Same with Skywalker," Rex sighed, "but this isn't a senatorial dinner. They hate those as much as we do, and they all seem pretty excited about this."

That was true. Usually, if Obi-Wan was forced into attending a formal dinner he would bitch and moan, at least until he was in hearing distance of Skywalker and Tano, when he would drop into his role as the voice of dubious reason. He was very much a 'do as I say and not as I do' kind of guy. Cody could appreciate that. It wasn't as if he advocated punching and kicking the clankers, but he wasn't exactly going to stop doing it either. His batch brothers had opinions about it, opinions Cody didn't have to listen to, because he was a Marshal Commander and outranked them all. 

Except Fox, sadly.

Cody spotted Obi-Wan walking towards them through the crowds.

"Cody! Rex!" he shouted, waving. Cody let out a breath he hadn't realised he’d been holding, and Rex patted him unsympathetically on the shoulder, smirking. There were downsides to his little brother knowing him so well, and one of those was that his little brother was an absolute shit sometimes, and Cody had no one to blame but himself. 

And Wolffe.

And Fox.

And Bly and Ponds and Gree.

Also Alpha-17.

But Cody knew it was mainly his own fault.

Obi-Wan strode towards them, Ahsoka beside him. He and Ahsoka were dressed as they usually were, minus the Jedi robes and armoured greaves in Obi-Wan’s case. Both of them had small packs slung over their shoulders.

“General,” replied Cody, smiling. Obi-wan smiled up at him, a real one, not one of the mild diplomatic ones he gave to politicians and other people he didn't like. Cody wanted to lean down and kiss him, but he couldn't, because they were directly outside GAR barracks. He contented himself with gazing goofily at Obi-Wan.

"I'm here too," said Ahsoka drily. Cody coughed and straightened. Rex snorted. Now that Cody was actually aware of his all-consuming love for Obi-Wan, it was a lot harder to conceal it. Shame he couldn't have been an oblivious idiot for the rest of his life.

"Apologies, Commander Tano," Cody said, grinning down at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

He'd had his reservations about her in the beginning, but after a few deployments with the 501st Cody could begrudgingly admit he could see why Rex liked her so much. She was a fun kid, and while fourteen still seemed too kriffing young for a natborn to be on the front lines, she had a good head on her shoulders. She listened to the Generals when they demanded she fall back if things were getting a little too hot, even if she did complain. The first few times, she had nearly disobeyed orders, which had led to a shouting match between her and Skywalker, until Obi-Wan stepped in to explain that they didn't doubt her abilities, they just didn't want her to get hurt.

The painfully detailed description Skywalker gave her about what it was like to have his arm cut off probably had a greater effect on her willingness to retreat when ordered. 

He’d even described the sound of his own flesh boiling.

"We should get going. It's only a short walk," said Obi-Wan, checking the chrono function on his comm. "If you'd all like to follow me?"

Cody automatically fell in beside him, a deferential half step behind. As they moved away from the GAR headquarters and into the early evening crowds, Cody let himself fall in line with Obi-Wan. A glance over his shoulder saw that Rex and Ahsoka were following on behind him. Their shoulders were bumping, and Rex was grinning down at her. Cody was suddenly strongly reminded of walking through the halls of Kamino with Rex when they were younger. Only about five years ago, but it seemed like another lifetime.

Something slammed into his shoulder and he crashed sideways into Obi-Wan.

"Do remember to look where you're going Commander," chided Obi-Wan gently. The soft smile on his face and the tentative fingers he threaded through Cody's own took any sting out of the words, not that there was any to begin with. 

Coruscant's night crowd had started to make itself known, as the daylight traders packed up their wares and retreated to their homes. Coruscant is a strange place; the lower levels dark and decrepit, the surface levels all golden and shining. Some say the upper levels are beautiful, but Cody has never really thought so. Too artificial, all engineered beauty. You don't have to go too far down for even that to be stripped away. Obi-Wan tugged his hand and led them towards a series of lifts. They all fit inside it comfortably, and Obi-Wan tapped a few buttons and they plummeted downwards. It took seconds for them to reach the correct level and Obi-Wan strode out before Cody could get his bearings again.

Cody hasn't really spent much time on Coruscant proper. As Marshall Commander, his leave usually just means doing paperwork but in a slightly comfier place and not being shot at. If he's on Coruscant he usually goes to visit Fox when he has actual downtime, but the Guard Headquarters are on the same level as the GAR barracks and headquarters, as is the trooper bar he went to once and avoids now, so he has never had to use the lift system before.

The level Obi-Wan leads them onto is probably on the upper end of the so-called mid-levels. Not quite seedy enough to be considered dangerous, but not entirely pleasant either. Obi-Wan's hand is warm and solid in Cody’s own. He let Obi-wan drag him into a nondescript apartment building. They walked for a few minutes down the dimly lit and winding corridors, until finally Obi-Wan stopped by what had to be the door furthest from the entrance and tapped in a code. He stepped back to usher them all inside yet another corridor, though it was far cleaner, and the lighting was more pleasant. There were several doors leading from it, and Cody could see a large room at the far end.

"Shoes off, please," Obi-Wan said. Cody bent to unstrap his boots and placed them next to the shoes already lined up against the wall by the door. He thought he recognised Skywalker’s boots. As he stood up, he was met with Obi-Wan pressing into his space.

"Hello there," he smiled, as Obi-Wan leaned forward to capture Cody in a soft kiss. Cody melted into it, finally able to wrap his arms around his cyare and greet him properly. He rested one of his palms on the small of Obi-Wan's back and moved the other to cup the back of his neck.

He only pulled away when he felt a spray of cold liquid dusting his cheeks. He blinked in surprise and turned to face the source of the water, only to get caught with another blast. He opened his eyes to see Skywalker grinning, holding what appeared to be a plant mister. It was simply labelled, in what looked like Obi-Wan's handwriting, 'No'.

"The fuck is that?" Rex asked. He hadn't taken long to get over his anxiety over being blatantly insubordinate towards Skywalker, and it had only gotten worse since Tano had joined the 501st.

"It's a plant mister. Obi-Wan uses it if me and Padmé are getting too frisky on the sofa," Skywalker said cheerfully. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yes, there are downsides to moving in with your brother and his wife," he said. Anakin sprayed him in the face again. At least Cody was spared this time.

"And now I shall have my revenge," Skywalker declared, his grin bordering on manic.

"Ani! Stop being an asshole and let our guests in!" came a familiar voice from the far end of the corridor. Senator Amidala.  _ Skywalker's wife. _

He wasn't entirely sure how their relationship worked, what with Senator Amidala being Senator Amidala and Skywalker being Skywalker.

"I'm only being an asshole to Obi-Wan, and he lives here anyway," Skywalker shouted back. Cody was only a little bit offended at being forgotten.

Skywalker led them down the corridor and into what turned out to be a large seating area, a large dining table at one end. There was a window looking out into lanes of traffic at the other. Cody kept his arm wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist, simply because he could. A crash sounded from a door besides the table. The kitchen, Cody assumed. The door opened, and a somewhat disheveled Senator Amidala stepped out. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, smiling, and tucked a start hair behind her ear.

"You're not… cooking, are you?" asked Obi-Wan warily.

"No! Of course not!" she said cheerfully, dusting her hands off on the apron she was wearing. "You know I'm not allowed to cook Obi-Wan, don't be ridiculous."

Cody blinked. Okay, perhaps he could see how the relationship between Senator Amidala and General Skywalker might work.

Skywalker moved behind her and opened the door to the kitchen area. His astromech droid rolled out, screaming.

"I left you alone for two minutes, why is everything on fire?" he said, covering the flames with a large pan to smother them. The fact that it was Skywalker,  _ kriffing Skywalker _ , saying it meant there was something deeply wrong with the galaxy. Cody had fallen into a parallel universe. It was the only explanation.

"You know how it is Ani," she said, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss Obi-Wan's cheek where he was still tucked into Cody's side.

"You were only supposed to stir it!" Skywalker shouted from the kitchen, the R2 unit rolling around his feet and beeping alarmedly. Amidala completely ignored them both, and kissed Cody on the cheek.

"Cody. Lovely to see you again," she gushed. 

"Senator Amidala-"

"Oh, call me Padmé. You're dating my big brother!" she said before sweeping over to Ahsoka.

"Hello again Ahsoka," she said, smiling angelically. Cody could still hear Skywalker swearing in the kitchen. "Apologies for the deception last time we met, Ani didn't want you to find out like that." She pulled Tano into her arms, who went willingly, grinning. The tiny woman squeezed her hard, then pulled back, taking Ahsoka's cheeks in her palms. "You're growing up so fast, soon you'll be taller than me too."

"I'm already taller than you," Ahsoka said slowly.

"Montrals don't count. It's cheating," Padmé declared, before releasing her and turning to Rex. "And you must be Rex! Ani has told me all about you, it's so nice to finally meet you," she gushed.

Rex was swept into a hug, slightly panicked eyes meeting Cody's above her head. Cody shrugged, grinning. Obi-Wan snuggled further into his side and Cody kissed his forehead, simply because he could. He didn't have to worry about being court martialled or decommissioned or outing Obi-Wan as a non-Jedi Jedi, he could just be. It was a novel feeling, one usually reserved for when he was alone with Obi-Wan or Rex, behind closed doors. It soothed something deep in Cody's gut to simply be this way, with Obi, and with the people they loved.

Skywalker came out of the kitchen, wiping his palms on a rag, the R2 unit trailing behind him.

"Is the food okay?" Obi-Wan asked. Padmé scoffed at his tone.

"It's fine. A little fire never hurt anyone."

She was very different to how Cody remembered her, to the dignified and composed Senator that appeared on the holos, to the woman that had negotiated for peace with Separatist sympathisers and neutral systems. Cody supposed she was still quite dignified. You wouldn't have known she'd just set a kitchen on fire if you saw her in the street.

"It was just some oil that had caught, the food is fine," said Skywalker. "The bread is cooking, and the stew just needs keeping warm. I have some raw bantha set aside for you Soka, but there's enough for you to try some stew if you want to. I made roasted tubers for us pathetic humans, but I know you don't like raw tubers, so I have some other veg for you. Should all be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Skyguy," said Tano, smiling. Skywalker grinned down at her.

Cody was dubious about the food though. Cooking wasn't a skill he would have attributed to Skywalker, although neither was the care of a teenager. If someone had asked him a few months ago he would have said that Skywalker should never be in charge of a child, or a teenager, not ever. It was nice, to be proved wrong so thoroughly. Skywalker was a surprisingly excellent parental figure.

"You cook?" Cody asked, not bothering to keep the distrust from his tone.

"Oh, Anakin is quite the cook," said Obi-Wan proudly, "despite the fact he'll eat absolutely anything. He's really very good at it."

Rex raised an eyebrow and Skywalker shrugged.

"My mom taught me how to use spices and stuff, we didn't have much, but you could make it feel like more if you knew what you were doing. When I got to the temple, and Qui-Gon died, I was worried that I might get sent away again. I tried to make myself useful in any way I could, and Force knows Obi-Wan can't cook to save his life."

That last part Cody had no trouble believing.

"Our rooms were so tidy that first year, and then you finally began to believe I wasn't going to get rid of you, so you decided to test it by leaving circuitry everywhere," Obi-Wan said mournfully. "The soles of my feet have never recovered."

Ahsoka and Rex laughed delightedly, and Cody smirked.

"So," Skywalker clapped his hands together, "before dinner we should…"

He trailed off and fixed Obi-Wan and Padmé with a meaningful look.

"Oh!" cried Amidala, grinning.

"Yes of course," said Obi-Wan, "Anakin, as Ahsoka's Master I think you had best do the honours."

Skywalker nodded seriously, before holding his flesh hand out to Ahsoka. She took it dubiously, and he led her back down the hallway into which they had first entered. Padmé followed them, and Obi-Wan trailed after her, dragging Cody with him. Rex followed a few paces behind.

"Okay. So that's the fresher, that's mine and Padmé's room, that's Obi-Wan's, and this… this is your room. If you want it, that is," Skywalker pushed the door open to reveal a small room. Well, not that small, it was about the same size as Cody's combined office and quarters on the Negotiator. There was a bed, the sheets 501st blue with a fluffy white blanket, a desk and chair, and a wardrobe.

"I know you have a room with us at the temple,” Skywalker continued nervously, “but we're not often there if we're on Coruscant, only if we have to be. Plus… you can keep things here?"

"Things," said Ahsoka carefully, turning back to look at her room, a hand resting on the doorframe.

"If you want to," Skywalker added hurriedly, "there's no pressure, if you'd rather stay at the temple. I know you're kind of new to the… I mean… if it's too fast we can-"

Ahsoka cut off his stammering by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Thanks, Skyguy. And Master Obi-Wan. And Padmé," she whispered into his chest.

"Just Obi-Wan, dear one," said Obi-Wan, eyes soft. She let go of Skywalker and turned to wrap her arms around Obi-Wan's waist. He folded his arms around her shoulders and pressed a kiss between her montrals, smiling softly. Anakin came up behind Ahsoka, tugging Padmé with him into a group hug. Tano's hand reached out of the pile, and before they could blink Cody and Rex were quite literally Forced to join in. He met Obi-Wan's eyes over the top of Padmé's and Ahsoka's heads, gazing at the happy relaxed face of the man he loved.

"If you start making out now, I will punch you, in the karking balls" declared Rex.

Cody grinned as he leaned forward to meet Obi-Wan halfway. 

Surprisingly, it was Ahsoka, not Rex, that punched him in the balls.

Padmé got Obi-Wan right in the gut.

\----

Cody leaned back in his chair, glass of wine resting on the table. Dinner had been surprisingly delicious, a tender bantha meat spiced stew, the meat falling apart on the end of his fork, with fresh soft bread and crispy roasted tubers. Skywalker had even thought to get extra hot pepper flakes for Cody and Rex, and Ahsoka too surprisingly. Turns out just because you ate your meat raw, didn't mean you couldn't also have it seasoned. Obi-Wan was leaning against his shoulder contentedly, listening to Ahsoka and Anakin quibble over who had been the most badass in their last battle, occasionally calling Rex to officiate and confirm things. Rex, being Rex, was just winding the both of them up, claiming the title of most badass for himself. Cody was tempted to side with him, although that might have been more to do with some kind of big-brotherly pride.

Padmé had just interjected with a question deliberately designed to get them all fighting again when Cody heard the door open and voices coming from the hallway behind him.

"Oh. That will be the others," said Padmé happily. Anakin raised a curious eyebrow. 

Force, Cody was even calling him Anakin now. He doesn't know whether to blame the wine or the food. Probably both.

"What others?" asked Cody.

"Kot'ika, Rex'ika," came a familiar voice from behind him. Cody turned in his seat to see Fox smiling down at him, or as close as Fox ever got to smiling. Smirking less threateningly than usual.

"Ori'vod," he said, standing up to wrap Fox in a hug. It had been a long time since he'd seen Fox. The last time hadn't been overly pleasant, both of them exhausted and depressed.

"Fancy seeing your ugly mugs here," Fox chuckled into his shoulder. When Cody pulled away, Rex took his place, pressing his forehead to Fox's. Fox ruffled Rex's hair as he moved back, ducking a half-hearted swipe, and placing a bottle of very expensive looking whisky on the table.

"Present from Organa," he said, reaching to pull Padmé into a hug. Obi-Wan made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat as he inspected the bottle. Another man walked into the room, dark skinned, with golden yellow tattoos across his face and long dreadlocks. A Kiffar, Cody thought. Despite his bare arms he wore gloves that covered most of his forearms, and Cody wondered if he too was missing an arm like Skywalker. He was holding a small bag of something in one hand.

"It's okay, I'm here, the party can start," he declared, grinning.

"Quinlan," said Obi-Wan, delighted.

"Vos," said Anakin, displeased. His eyes were twinkling though, and there was the beginning of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

So, this was Quinlan Vos, Fox's boyfriend. Partner? Fuck buddy? Cody wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't for the man to focus in on him with a predatory leer.

"So," he said, prowling forward, "you must be Commander Cody." He stopped a few paces away and placed his hands on his hips. "I hear you're fucking my best friend."

"You must be General Vos," Cody retorted, "I hear you're fucking my big brother."

Cody deliberately kept his posture relaxed. He knew he was being measured. He wouldn't be found wanting. The trick to looking threatening, he had learnt from Alpha-17 and Wolffe, was to act as if you weren't threatened in the slightest. If you tried to make yourself look bigger or tougher, then they would know they got under your skin, Alpha-17 had explained to a then waist-height Cody. Cody had never quite managed to perfect the lazy grin that Alpha-17, Wolffe, Fox and Rex could manage, the one that said, 'it's adorable that you think you can hurt me', so he pasted a bland smile on his face instead. That, he learned from Kenobi.

Vos's predatory grin grew wider.

"Oh. I like this one," he said, before abruptly relaxing and thrusting out his hand for Cody to shake. The abrupt change in his mood made Cody's head spin.

"Call me Quinlan," the Kiffar man said, then tilted his head, considering. Cody held his breath.

"I'll give you dirt on Obes if you give me dirt on Foxy."

Cody felt his smile become a real one, and he grasped the other man's hand in his own, shaking firmly.

"That sounds like a fair arrangement," he said. Obi-Wan sighed and moved to stand next to him.

"Of course you two would get on," he groaned, rolling his eyes, and pulling Vos in for a hug.

"They can bond over being assholes," Fox griped from somewhere behind Cody. Vos released Obi-Wan and moved to take Padmé's hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Padmé, darling, you look as beautiful as ever. These are for you," he dropped the bag into her hand and she made a pleased noise as she peeked inside.

"Skywalker, shame you're still alive," Anakin snorted and flipped him off, but kept grinning as Vos moved around the room, "I'm guessing you're Captain Rex, a pleasure to meet you, and you…" he placed his hands on Tano's shoulders "you must be Ahsoka. I'm your Uncle Quinlan." 

"I will teach you how to pick locks and castrate a man," he said firmly.

"Oh. Um. Thank you?" Ahsoka said tentatively. Anakin mock scowled. 

"Never taught me how to pick locks," he grumbled. Vos snorted. 

"Skywalker," he drawled, "don't pretend for a moment that you ever needed someone else to explain to you how to break into things." 

Skywalker grinned at him, before standing from the table. 

"C'mon, let's go sit on the sofas," he batted Vos's hands away from Ahsoka, "get off my Padawan, you reprobate."

Vos laughed, but caught Fox around the wrist and dragged him to the large seating area. Now that Cody looked, he could see dark circles under his ori'vod's eyes. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. Obi-Wan pushed at the small of his back, so he grabbed his glass of wine and sank down next to Fox, who was leaning into Vos's side. Obi-Wan handed them both a glass of whisky before sinking down next to Cody. Rex sat down beside Ahsoka, Padme and Anakin on the other sofa, backs to the window. Cody slung an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as he snuggled into Cody’s side.

"So," said Anakin, "how long has this," he gestured between Fox and Vos, "been going on?"

Fox glanced at Vos then shrugged.

"Just over a year," he said.

Cody had to admit, it stung that his brother had hidden his relationship for that long from Cody and the rest of their batch, but it made sense too. It was only about a year and a bit ago that Fox had started to open back up to them, just to talk to them again. How much of that had been Vos, he wondered.

"That's a long time to keep in hidden," said Obi-Wan, surprised. Vos shrugged.

"Depends on when you count from. The fucking has been over a year. The actual dating…" he turned to Fox.

"About six months, give or take," Fox said, threading his fingers through Vos's gloved hands. "Although, I only noticed about four months ago."

Cody snorted. That sounded about right, from what he knew about Fox's emotional intelligence and self-awareness, as well as his frame of mind. Coruscant had broken his ori'vod, but it was nice to see he was getting back to his old self, albeit slowly. Cody wasn't sure about how he felt about that apparently being down to Vos.

"What do you mean, you noticed?" Padmé said, " _ You _ didn't notice, I had to point it out to you." Fox blushed slightly as Obi-Wan and Skywalker laughed. Vos leaned forward to press a kiss into his cheek, then hooked his legs over one of Fox's thighs and leaned back against the arm of the sofa.

"Can't believe you knew, and you didn't say anything," Anakin said, prodding his wife on the side. She stuck her tongue out at him. The lovestruck expression on Skywalker's face would have been sickening if it weren’t so deeply genuine, Cody thought.

"Quinlan, introduce yourself properly," Obi-Wan ordered, reaching across Cody to smack the Kiffar man's thigh. Vos stuck up his middle finger, hand still entwined with Fox's.

"Fine," he grumbled, "My name is Quinlan Vos. I was a padawan at the same time as Obi was. We were passionately in love, but then we both realised that we preferred being the bottom, so tragically we had to break up, and now we are best friends forever and he can't get rid of me as much as he tries."

Ahsoka choked on her drink while Obi-Wan heaved a long-suffering sigh.

"You did ask him to introduce himself," Anakin laughed.

"I suppose I only have myself to blame," Obi-Wan said, pouting. Cody dropped a kiss on his temple with a smile.

"For lots of things," interjected Vos, smirking.

"I've never seen you around the temple," said Ahsoka. Vos hummed in agreement.

"You wouldn't have, I'm a shadow. I spent very little time at the temple, even prior to the war. Plus, I just don't like to be there, now that my padawan is all grown up," he said, punctuating the last sentence with a sip of his whisky.

"Aayla Secura was your padawan, right?" said Ahsoka, and Rex rolled his eyes at Cody.

Ahsoka absolutely idolised the Twi'lek General, and to be honest Cody didn't blame the kid. The 212th had only joined up with the 327th on one occasion thus far, but General Secura had been impressive to say the least. Not quite as impressive as Bly made her out to be, but maybe that was just Cody being biased towards Kenobi.

"Yeah, she's my little baby girl," said Vos, sounding fond.

"She's so great, I want to be just like her," said Ahsoka, then blushed and ducked her head. Cody forgot, sometimes, just how young she was. Okay, she was two whole years older than him, but he at least was artificially matured, and puberty was happily well behind him.

"She's incredible," agreed Vos, as Anakin mumbled something about being chopped liver. "I would like to think I deserve some credit for her awesomeness, but she was just always like that."

"You were basically  _ her _ padawan," said Obi-Wan, "if anything, the fact she came out as such a competent and well-rounded person, despite your tutelage, is yet more evidence for her inherent excellence."

"Oh, for sure," Vos agreed cheerfully. "But Ahsoka, my dear niece, if you learn one thing from me let it be this." He leaned towards her, face serious. "Wear some karking clothes on the battlefield."

Ahsoka blushed a deep shade of terracotta.

"Please," Vos continued, "Just a shirt, to stop from getting scratched or getting cold. Please. For your Uncle Quinlan." 

Skywalker started laughing while Rex was nodding seriously, only betrayed by his grin. 

"You both look so cold," Vos said mournfully.

\----

Cody wandered back from the kitchen after topping up his wine, sliding down next to Obi-Wan, who was deep in conversation with Vos about the misadventures of someone called Bant, some kind of Jedi medic by the sounds of it.

Fox had migrated to a different sofa, to catch up with Rex. His batch joked about how Rex was Cody's problem, and how they wished he'd left Rex in the cupboard he found him in. They all loved Rex equally, of course. He was their mascot, back when they were still just CC cadets and he was a CT who stuck out too much. Fox, Cody knew, was especially soft on Rex. Fox saw how devastatingly smart Rex was and saw himself. Fox saw how Rex's batch had turned on him and saw what he could've become.

Ahsoka was chatting to Padmé about some holodrama they both watched. Anakin was sitting on her other side, watching the two interact with a dopey smile on his face. It was all together pleasant, and cosy, and warm. Cody felt settled in a way he hadn't in a long time. Maybe he achieved it for brief moments during that shore leave on Millbillillie, but the war was always looming. It was easier to forget, here, when there was no trooper armour in sight, and he didn't have to even think about getting back to the Negotiator for another tenday.

It was easy to forget how the tiny woman who, not ten minutes ago, had laughed so hard at something wine had spurted out of her nose, was almost the sole reason he even got that tenday to relax. It had taken over a year and a half after the start of the war for Amidala and a few other senators, ones who weren't complete bastards, to cow the senate into allowing the troopers scheduled leave. Even then it hadn't been due to welfare concerns or sentient rights. Another senator had pointed out that allowing the troopers to rest, for three separate tendays in a standard year, might make them more efficient out on the battlefield.

There were others, Cody knew from Fox, but Amidala was their public face. Amidala was the star all vod pinned their hopes on.

Cody had asked, once, that time the 212th had escorted her to a number of neutral planets, why she was trying so hard for them to get rights  _ before _ the war ended. It was basically an impossible task after all, and it would be much easier to legally establish the Vode as sentient beings when the whole bastard thing was over.

She'd looked at him, beskar steel in her eyes, and agreed. Then she'd asked him what he thought about the Vode who wouldn't make it to the end of the war. She'd told him that his status as a sentient being was not political, it was fact. Later, he'd sat alone in his quarters and cried.

Senator Amidala was dignified and poised.

Padmé set a kitchen on fire while stirring a pot of stew.

It was a little bit like how General Kenobi was refined and well-spoken, but Obi-Wan swore like a trooper.

There was probably a word for it, but Cody didn't know it.

He liked it anyway. Loved how General Kenobi belonged to the 212th, but Obi-Wan belonged to him.

Okay, so maybe Obi-Wan belonged to these people as well. He still tried not to swear, Cody noticed, but that was pretty much just around Skywalker and Tano. Obi-Wan was himself around these people, and Cody loved that he was counted among them. While it was fun to have Obi-Wan to himself in his quarters on the Negotiator, this was nice too. Seeing him thrive, seeing him happy and relaxed, watching him smile and laugh with Vos. Cody would take every bit of Obi-Wan he could get, every bit Obi-Wan would willingly give him, and hold them close to his heart and never let go.

He'd known for a while now that he was desperately in love with Obi-Wan. He wasn't quite sure what to do about it yet. A big part of Cody wanted to tell him, wanted to whisper it into the hollow of his throat while he was pinned to the bunk. Cody's had to bite his tongue on multiple occasions, not wanting to scare him off or ruin the moment. A small part of him, and it got smaller by the day, was afraid Obi-Wan would tell him he didn't feel the same, that Obi-Wan would end what they had together because he couldn't give Cody what he wanted.

So, Cody had a problem.

He could tell Obi-Wan how much he loved him, how his busy mind quietened every time Obi-Wan was near, how his heart swelled every time Obi-Wan smiled at him, really smiled at him. Cody could tell him all that and risk scaring him off or keep it to himself and take whatever Obi-Wan would give him, for however long it lasted.

The second option made Cody uncomfortable. It felt selfish and disingenuous, almost deceitful. But Cody didn't think he was being entirely irrational about scaring Obi-Wan off either. The thing was, Obi-Wan had a praise kink, which Cody loved exploiting. He loved telling Obi-Wan how kriffing good he was, how perfect, how beautiful. He loved watching Obi squirm and moan and get off on it. He didn't love it when it clearly got too much for him, when Cody meant it a little too much, called him perfect with a little too much feeling. Something in Obi-Wan's eyes would flicker, his breathing would get a little too quick and his head would go somewhere else. Cody absolutely hated it when that happened.

On the other hand, he could die. They both could, at any moment. Cody didn't want to march on without telling Obi-Wan how he felt first.

Something prodded him in the side.

"Everything okay?" Obi-Wan murmured. Vos had moved over to the other side of the room and had draped himself across Fox again.

Cody smiled and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend gently.

"Yeah. Just thinking," said Cody, moving back again. Bright blue eyes twinkled back at him.

"Whatever are you thinking about?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"You, your family," said Cody, somewhat truthfully. He was pretty sure he'd started there anyway.

Obi-Wan smiled brightly, leaning forward to kiss him again. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Cody's.

"Ner Cyare," he whispered, and something in Cody's stomach flip-flopped happily.

"Ner Jetti," Cody replied, basking in the moment.

A buzzing noise sounded through the room, startling them. The doorbell, Cody assumed.

Obi-Wan leaned back as Padmé stood up and made her way over to the entrance.

"Know who that is?" Cody asked Obi-Wan curiously.

"I have an idea," he said, smiling as he moved to put his glass of whisky down on the side table and moved to stand. Padmé's voice sounded happily, and a deep, possibly male, voice joined hers. Cody couldn't make out what was being said though.

Padmé reappeared, followed by a Kel Dor, a Clone and a Nautolan. The Kel Dor and the Nautolan, Cody only could probably guess from context. The Clone, Cody knew very well.

Wolffe looked slightly baffled as he followed General Koon into the room. General Fisto trailed after them, smiling genially. Even his cybernetic eye looked confused.

"Wolffe, you made it," Fox said, smugly. Wolffe glared at his younger brother as his General made a low rumbling noise. Cody guessed it was the sound of a Kel Dor chuckle filtered through a vocoder.

"Plo. Kit," Obi-Wan said warmly. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Fox let me know that the 104th was back earlier than expected, so I invited Plo and told him to bring Wolffe," Padmé said smugly. Fox raised his glass of wine with a satisfied smirk in Wolffe's direction.

"Yes," said Koon, his voice deep and raspy through his mask, "and then I found Kit wandering the halls of the Temple and brought him along."

Fisto made his way to the centre of the room to greet Obi-Wan. Vos immediately flung his arms around the Nautolan's neck, Obi-Wan joining him. Fisto grinned and he heaved them both off the floor as they all laughed. The Nautolan man absolutely dwarfed the other two Jedi Masters, taller even than Skywalker, who threw himself onto the man's back and caused them all to tumble to the floor with a shout. Padmé grinned down at them, while Ahsoka just looked mystified as they wriggled around, each intent on being the top of the pile.

Koon sighed, though Cody thought it sounded fond through the vocoder.

"Quinlan and Obi-Wan used to jump on Kit when he would return from his missions, back when he was a senior padawan and they were still young initiates," Koon explained to the still entirely bewildered Wolffe, "They have yet to grow out of the practice."

Ahsoka stepped over a flailing leg, that Cody thought might have belonged to Vos, and made her way to stand in front of General Koon. The mask meant Cody couldn't discern any emotion on the man's face, but the tilt of his head seemed fond as he looked down at her standing awkwardly in front of him, hands clasped behind her back, fingers twisted together. She rose up on her tiptoes and back down again.

"Hello little 'Soka," rumbled Koon.

"Hi Master Plo," replied Ashoka, smiling up at him. General Koon reached out and gently folded her into a hug, which she sagged into, arms wrapping around his waist. The Kel Dor moved to rub her back with one hand and stroked the back of her head with the other as she squeezed him with her skinny arms.

Ahsoka pulled back and grinned up at her ba'buir, or whatever the Jedi equivalent was. Although, from what Wolffe had unwittingly dropped into conversation with Cody when he was drunk, that might be the most appropriate word. He gets the impression the General might actually be delighted to be called a ba'buir.

"Little 'Soka," the Kel Dor rumbled, "I have missed you greatly. You must tell me of your adventures with Anakin and Obi-Wan."

"Missed you too Master Plo," she whispered into his robes, before pulling back to grin up at him.

Wolffe cautiously wandered over to where Cody was seated. He stood up and folded his ori'vod into a hug as Fox wandered over to them, grinning. It was rare they were all together, and Wolffe and the 104th spent almost as much time on the front lines as the 212th and the 501st, so the fact they were all on Coruscant at the same time was a Force damned miracle. 

Obviously, Cody loved his batch all equally. He just maybe connected with Fox and Wolffe a bit differently, a bit deeper. They all had a bit extra bastard in their gene sequences. He thinks it's what drew him to Rex too.

"I have no idea why I'm here or what is going on," Wolffe grumbled, quietly.

"Me neither," said Cody smiling.

"Gods, you're both so dramatic," Fox said, rolling his eyes as he stepped back.

"They're dramatic?" scoffed Rex as he came over to greet Wolffe for himself, regretting it as Wolffe dragged their honorary batchmate under his arm to noogie him. He retaliated with a sharp jab to Wolffe's ribs, and Wolffe retreated to a safe distance, grinning. 

General Koon came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Vos were still dog piled on Fisto on the floor, who had appeared to finally resign himself to his position at the bottom of the pile. 

"Wolffe," said Koon, "you must introduce me to your brothers."

"Of course, General," he said, leaning into the hand on his shoulder. "This is Commander Fox, head of the Coruscant Guard. Marshall Commander Cody, of the 212th, our batch baby," Cody bit back the urge to flip him off, "and Captain Rex of the 501st, our batch baby's baby. Cody found him in a cupboard and kept him. Like a pet." 

Rex clearly didn't have any of Cody's compunctions about behaving in front of Wolffe's General and gave Wolffe the finger. Fox cackled.

"Ah yes, Captain Rex. I am glad to meet you again under much more pleasant circumstances." Koon said, and Cody abruptly remembered the only time that the 501st had joined up with the 104th was when the entire battalion had been reduced to the General, Wolffe, Boost and Sinker.

"Me too sir," Rex replied quietly. Koon nodded and Wolffe shifted awkwardly. Fox cleared his throat.

"Wolffe, wine or whisky?" Wolffe blinked.

"Whisky please," he said cautiously.

Fox nodded and went to grab a glass from the kitchen. He must spend a fair amount of time here if he knew where they were, Cody thought. By the time he returned the pile of Jedi in the centre of the room had largely untangled themselves, although Fisto appeared to be making himself comfortable on the carpet. Only he and Koon were wearing their Jedi robes, although Fisto didn't appear to be wearing anything beneath his, apart from a high waisted pair of loose trousers, cuffed at the ankle. He wasn't wearing any socks either. Cody settled back into the sofa, watching as the Nautolan shucked off his robes and wadded them up to tuck beneath his head. None of the Jedi seemed surprised or bothered by the half-naked man on the floor, so Cody decided to ignore it.

Fox handed Wolffe a whisky and shoved him down next to Cody, sitting on his other side and slinging his legs over Wolffe's thighs, so his feet were resting in Cody's lap. Wolffe fixed Fox with an irritated look, but Fox just smiled innocently and tapped his wine glass against Wolffe's cut glass tumbler. Innocent wasn't an expression that had ever belonged on Fox's face. Cody briefly entertained the idea of tickling Fox's feet, but ultimately decided the risk of getting kicked in the balls was too great.

Vos wandered over from where he'd been chatting to Koon and sat down on the floor with this back against the sofa, his head resting on Fox's hip. He kicked out at Fisto, who retaliated by grabbing his ankle and yanking. Vos slid forward with an outraged squawk before Fisto relented and Vos moved back again, grinning. Fox ran careful fingers through Vos's dreadlocks, who snuggled back against his hip with a happy purr.

Wolffe rolled his eyes and took a cautious sip of his whisky, before making a pleased noise and ducking back in for a much bigger one. Obi-Wan came over to drop a kiss on Cody's forehead before taking his own drink to sit with Plo and Padmé, who were already deep in conversation over something or other. Ahsoka dragged Rex to sit with her and Anakin, snuggling into his side and tucking her toes under Skywalker's thigh. Skywalker quickly drew Fisto into their conversation.

"So," said Wolffe quietly, running his thumb around the edge of his glass, "what exactly is going on?"

"We're having a nice time, relaxing with our friends," Fox said, as if he were explaining it to a particularly dumb shiny.

Wolffe flipped him off, so Cody took mercy on him.

"It's a dinner party," he said. 

"What's a dinner party?" Wolffe asked. 

"This is," said Fox.

"It's to do with that bad Jedi thing Fox mentioned ages ago," Cody explained. Wolffe glared at him.

"General Koon," he growled, "is a model Jedi." 

Fox rolled his eyes.

"He means," interjected Vos from his position on the floor, "that Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments, or feelings other than serenity and a vague love of all life forms." He leaned back into Fox and closed his eyes as Fox scratched his scalp. "You might have noticed, but your buir is plenty attached. To you, Ahsoka and the Wolfpack especially. Thus, Plo Koon is a terrible Jedi." Wolffe glared at the back of Vos's head.

"Great bloke though," Vos added after a moment, almost as an afterthought. Cody doubted it was though. Wolffe glanced across at Koon consideringly, then back down at Vos.

"It's what they call themselves," explained Fox, gesturing to the not-Jedi in the room, "terrible Jedi, but good people." Vos made a vaguely affirmative noise, but that could've been due to Fox's firm fingers digging into his scalp.

"They just only call themselves Jedi at all because they're force sensitives who work for the order. They don't follow the code though," Cody added.

"Fuck the code," mumbled Vos, pressing his head further into Fox's hand. Wolffe hummed consideringly before sagging back into the cushions and taking another sip of his drink.

"So," he drawled, looking at Fox, "you and him..." He gestured down at Vos.

Fox hummed in agreement, looking down at his boyfriend with an expression that was probably as close to soft as Fox could get. Wolffe sighed.

"Honestly," he grumbled, "Cody and Kenobi. Bly and Secura. Do I need to check in on Ponds and Gree too?"

"Why, need to tell us something about you and Koon?" retorted Fox, smirking. Wolffe reached over to smack the back of his head as Fox snickered.

"Bly and Aayla?" asked Vos, opening his eyes to look at Wolffe, "fucking finally. That was getting old."

"You gonna try and threaten Bly like you did Cody," queried Fox, tugging on Vos's dreadlocks. Vos rolled his eyes.

"I was not threatening Cody," said Vos, "I was getting a measure of him. Needed to make sure he's got backbone if he's gonna be dating Obi. Anyway," he continued, "anything I could do to Bly, Aayla could do better… Or worse, depending on if you're Bly or not."

Wolffe snorted.

"Suppose we'd best warn Bly," he said.

"He knows," hummed Vos thoughtfully. "I think that's why he likes her so much. Horny little sub."

Wolffe choked on his drink while Fox and Cody laughed.

"Force, alright then," said Wolffe, scrubbing at his face and raking a hand through his hair. "Do we gotta worry about Rex'ika and Skywalker?"

Now Cody was the one choking on his drink.

"No," he gasped, bringing his fist to his chest, "Force, not ever. Besides, Skywalker and Amidala are married."

Wolffe's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait, that's Amidala?" he nodded towards where Padmé and Obi-Wan were chatting to Koon. "The Senator?"

Fox nodded.

"Fuck," said Wolffe. Cody didn't blame him. Amidala was something of a legend amongst the Vode, for all the advocating she did for their rights. Or their lack of rights, Cody supposed.

"Yeah, but they're not exclusive," Vos said thoughtfully. He reached up and snagged Fox's glass out of his hand, taking a sip before passing it back.

"What?" said Wolffe.

"Amidala and Skywalker," said Fox, "they see other people outside of their marriage, or shag them, I suppose."

Cody had forgotten that.

"We're not worrying about Rex and Anakin," he said firmly. He was pretty sure they didn't have to, anyway.

"No," agreed Wolffe slowly, "but we might have to worry about Rex and Fisto." He nodded towards the sofa directly opposite.

Sure enough, Fisto had moved to sit at Rex's feet, leaning back on his palms, still only half dressed. As he watched, the Nautolan man threw back his head in laughter at something Rex said. The appreciative and slightly predatory expression on Rex's face was not one Cody had ever wanted to see.

"Interesting," hummed Vos, " _ very _ interesting."

They all stared across the room as Fisto brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, leaning forwards to listen to whatever Rex was saying. They only had eyes for each other.

"Tell us about him," Wolffe demanded.

"I don't know Rex all that well I'm afraid," Vos replied blandly. Fox smacked him on the back of the head, and he relented.

"Ugh fine. Kit Fisto… He's like our big brother, he was one of the first people to talk to me when I was brought to the temple," Vos paused, cocking his head. "Unfailingly kind, almost always disgustingly cheerful.”

"He's not one for casual sex, or pointless flirting like Obi," he added thoughtfully.

Wolffe, Fox and Cody considered this.

"I think Rex has met him before," Cody hummed. "The 501st provided air support to Monnk's SCUBA troopers on Mon Cala last month, because Skywalker was involved when the negotiations went to shit."

“No surprise there,” mumbled Wolffe and Fox snorted.

"How do you provide air support on an ocean planet," wondered Vos. Cody wrinkled his nose.

"I actually have no idea. But Ahsoka and Skywalker were on the surface, or under it I suppose, and Rex and the 501st were in orbit for the whole thing."

"I think they were just there to transport the SCUBA troopers," added Fox, "and provide a relay for communications and stuff."

"Which would be pointless," said Vos, "if they were deep enough in the ocean of Mon Cala."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, "I'm pretty sure they just sat twiddling their thumbs in orbit."

"There were Gungans involved," Fox added.

"Sounds like a weird one," said Vos. Cody hummed in agreement. Anything that involved the Gungans tended to get weird, especially with the esteemed Senator Binks. They all continued to watch Fisto and Rex flirt with one another. Anakin and Ahsoka sat to the side, completely ignored.

"Do we need to worry about you?" said Fox suddenly, turning to Wolffe.

"For fucks sake, me and Buir-"

"No, I mean  _ in _ general, not  _ the _ General," retorted Fox. Wolffe sighed and leaned back against the sofa, glaring at his glass.

"No," he grunted, "not my thing."

"Sex? Or dating?" asked Cody after a moment's silence. Wolffe shrugged.

"Neither. Never seen the point of it," he said, still glaring at his drink. "I have you guys, and I have Buir and the Wolfpack. Don't need anything else."

"Aww," said Fox, leaning forward to pinch Wolffe's cheek, "Wolfy loves us."

"What?" spluttered Wolffe, "fuck off."

Cody slung an arm around his shoulders, grinning.

"You do," he said, "you love us. You just implied it."

"The fuck I did," Wolffe said, smacking Fox's hand away from his face.

"I mean," said Vos, "you kinda did. Unless… you mean you don't love your buir?"

Wolffe froze.

"Oh Wolffe," said Fox, still grinning, "don't you love your buir? He's gonna be so sad when we tell him."

"Poor Buir," said Cody, laughing slightly.

"Man, fuck you guys," said Wolffe, but when he sagged into Cody's side he was smiling softly.

"Yeah," Fox said, "you love us." He grinned smugly and resumed prodding Wolffe's cheek.

"What can I say," drawled Wolffe, "you grew on me-"

Cody grinned and snuggled up against his ori'vod.

"-like karking tumours."

Their laughter even made Rex and Fisto stop eye-fucking each other, for thirty whole seconds.

\----

Later in the evening, Cody ended up crammed between Obi-Wan and Rex, cosy and warm, half asleep. Wolffe and Ahsoka had absolutely hit it off, and were discussing something he couldn't hear, sitting on the other side of the room as he was. The gestures seemed to suggest explosions. Fox and Padmé were chatting quietly on the other sofa, while Vos, Koon, Fisto and Anakin played sabacc on the carpet.

Anakin, unsurprisingly, was pretty terrible. So was Fisto. Koon and Vos might just stand a chance against the card shark that was Obi-Wan Kenobi. They all seemed to be enjoying it anyway. Obi-Wan and Rex had a bet going about who would win the most hands, but Cody had taken the opportunity to close his eyes and sink back into the warmth of the sofa.

"Sabacc," said Koon, and the others groaned and tossed their cards down. Fisto yawned and stood, stretching his arms over his head, and arching his back. Cody tried to ignore the way Rex was looking at the Nautolan’s bare chest and arms.

"I think that's me done," said Fisto, sounding exhausted. "I need to head back to the temple, I'm heading back to the front first thing in the morning."

Koon stood as well, dusting off his robes.

"I will join you," he said, before turning to look at Padmé. "Thank you for the invitation, it has been a very pleasant evening."

"No problem Plo," she said, standing. "It was lovely to see you again. It's been too long since our family has been able to be together like this." She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, or whatever the equivalent part of a Kel Dor was called.

Wolffe stood up, cracking his back.

"I'll walk you back to the temple, Buir," he said.

"Me too," added Rex to Cody's surprise. "I need to get back to the barracks," he said in response to Cody's confused look. That made sense, he supposed. Torrent could get a bit… feral, when left to their own devices.

"I suppose we should go too," said Fox, tugging Vos up off the floor.

Obi-Wan turned to Cody.

"Are you staying?" he asked softly.

"If you'd like me too," Cody replied, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

"You're staying," Obi-Wan mumbled against his lips, before pulling away with a smile.

"Kit. Robes," said Anakin, holding out the Nautolan’s bundled up robes.

"Hm. Oh," Fisto scrubbed a hand over his face and yawned again.

Slowly, they all made their way towards the door. It was well into Coruscant's so called night-time, so there were mumbled reminders to stick together as those who weren't staying pulled their footwear on. Cody hugged his brothers and shook hands with Koon and Fisto. Vos fist-bumped him. As the group made it's way out of the flat, Cody noted Fisto placing a hand on the small of Rex's back, his little brother turning to smile at the Jedi. 

Maybe Rex wouldn't make it back to the barracks tonight after all.

As the door closed behind them, Cody turned and caught Ahsoka also watching Rex and Fisto contemplatively. When she noticed him looking at her, she waggled her brow markings at him. Cody smiled and tugged her into his side as they made their way back into the seating area.

Cody followed the others' lead as they cleared away the dirty dishes. They moved in quiet camaraderie, the only noise was clinking glasses and the occasional yawn. When they were done Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and pushed her towards the bedrooms.

"Time for all padawans to be in bed," he said, finishing with a yawn of his own. Ahsoka didn't protest, just wandered towards her new room, rubbing at her eyes.

"Night Masters, Night Padmé, Night Cody," she mumbled as she disappeared round the corner.

"I think we'll retire too," said Obi-Wan as Anakin flopped face first into the sofa. Cody said his goodnights and shuffled after his boyfriend as he ambled towards the sleeping areas. Obi-Wan threaded their fingers together as he opened the door to his room.

Obi-Wan's room was bigger than Ahsoka's, one wall covered in floor to ceiling bookcases, and a large double bed in the centre of the room. The far wall had an honest to gods window, a rarity in the lower levels. It looked out into the traffic, just like the one in the living room, and had a large desk situated below it. The first thing that struck Cody were the plants. They were everywhere, pots crammed between datapads on the bookcases, on the desk, hanging from the ceiling. There were other things too, wedged in-between the hundreds of books, mainly rocks. Cody couldn't say he knew what Obi-Wan found so interesting about them, but he'd seen the General pick a few up here and there. Some he'd simply inspect and then cast aside, others he'd slip into his pockets or into Cody's pack.

"So, this is what you do with them," said Cody, moving to pick one up.

Obi-Wan smiled wryly and began to remove his tunics.

"I have a few in the temple too," said Obi-Wan, "though I bring most of them here."

Cody hummed and turned to face the room again.

"This suits you better than your room at the temple," Cody decided. He'd only been once, over a year ago now, but it had been cold and largely bare.

"As Jedi, we're supposed to be above material attachments, and keeping things in our rooms at the temple is frowned upon, here though…" Obi-Wan reached out to touch a smooth stone on his desk, "I keep plants, mostly, and a collection of books that are of no interest to the Jedi archives. I have mementos of past travels and loved ones. I also have a few outfits that aren't very Jedi like, for if I want to go out into the city unnoticed. We do  _ try _ to act as proper Jedi in the temple, so as not to make others uncomfortable, but here we can do as we please."

The lights of passing speeders bounced off his chest. The expression on his face seemed content, relaxed. Cody loved him so much. He swallowed and looked away, wandering over to stand beside the bed.

"I've never slept in a double bed before," he said, sweeping his hands across the soft sheets. Obi-Wan came up behind him and slid warm hands beneath his top.

"You should get undressed," Obi-Wan mumbled against his spine, "and we can do more than just sleep in it."

Cody chuckled.

"I think I'm too tired for anything other than sleep, Cyare," he said, turning to face Obi-Wan, who was now wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and a sleepy smile.

"Me too," Obi-Wan admitted, leaning up to kiss Cody gently, "but I saw an opportunity and I took it."

Cody laughed as Obi-Wan pulled away again and began to remove his clothes, folding them and placing them on a chair with Obi-Wan's own. He shucked off his trousers while Obi-Wan pressed a button by the window to bring down the shutters.

Cody stood at the end of the bed, contemplating. He raised his arms and allowed himself to tip forwards until he landed flat on his face in the soft covers. Obi-Wan chuckled as Cody moaned in pleasure. He moved to flick on a bedside light before turning off the overhead lights with a lazy flick of his fingers. Obi-Wan pressed on Cody's hip to roll him onto his side and settled down on the bed beside him. Cody propped his head up on his hand and Obi-Wan mirrored his pose, smiling softly.

"Thank you," said Cody, "for inviting us." He reached over to settle a hand on Obi-Wan's waist, "I had a really nice time."

"Me too," said Obi-Wan quietly. He leaned forwards to kiss Cody, a soft brush of lips. He pulled away but Cody chased him, pressing him back into the mattress to kiss him deeply.

"I thought you said you were too tired," chuckled Obi-Wan when he pulled away.

"I am," murmured Cody, skimming a hand up Obi-Wan's side and tugging their hips together.

Cody kissed Obi-Wan gently, letting the heat in his belly build slowly as he pressed his lover down into the mattress. Obi-Wan hummed happily and ground his cock into Cody's almost lazily. They weren't in any rush.

Obi-Wan pulled back after a few long minutes, breathing heavily.

"Ner mesh'la cyare," whispered Cody, stroking his hand across Obi-Wan's belly. He rolled over so that they could quickly divest themselves of their pants, then once they were both bare Cody rolled back over so that he was on top of Obi-Wan. He rutted slowly against Obi-Wan's belly, ducking to kiss him again. He lined up their cocks in one hand before leaning forwards to worry at the spot on Obi-Wan's neck that made him howl. Cody had learnt that he just had to breathe on it to make Obi-Wan half hard in seconds.

They moved together slowly, Cody switching between kissing Obi-Wan, mouthing at his neck, and whispering praise.

"So gorgeous, so perfect," he mumbled as Obi-Wan writhed beneath him. Cody came first, splattering Obi-Wan's stomach and pressing their foreheads together. When his brain came back online and he opened his eyes, Obi-Wan was gazing up at him with a look dangerously close to adoration. Cody didn't know what to do with that look, when Obi-Wan looked at him like he loved Cody as much as Cody loved him, it always felt like too much.

Cody wondered if it was how Obi-Wan felt when Cody called him beautiful with just a little too much feeling.

Luckily, Obi-Wan was still hard, so he didn't have to think about it for too long.

"Let me take care of you," Cody whispered against his lips.

"You always do," said Obi-Wan, the deep trust and weight of raw emotion behind the three words making Cody feel overwhelmed all over again. He leaned forward to kiss Obi-Wan deeply before he pulled back to kneel between his lover’s legs.

Cody swiped a finger through the come on Obi-Wan's belly. Obi-Wan watched him with hooded eyes, fluttering closed when he pressed the finger coated in come against the rim of his ass. He gasped as Cody slipped his finger inside, head dropping back against the pillows. Cody wasn't making any effort to stretch him, and it didn't take long before Obi-Wan was panting, mewling every time Cody dragged the pad of his finger against his prostate.

Cody pressed his palm against Obi-Wan's belly, where there was still come pooled in his belly button and coated his fingers in it. Obi-Wan's back arched off the bed at the first touch of Cody's hand to his cock, and it only took a few strokes before he was coming, clenching down on Cody's finger, and breathing out harshly.

Cody removed his finger and stroked Obi-Wan's thighs as he caught his breath. When Obi-Wan smiled sleepily up at him Cody leaned forwards to kiss him gently. After a few moments, Obi-Wan reached into the bedside table and withdrew a packet of wet wipes and they cleaned themselves up and put their boxers back on.

Obi-Wan tossed the used wipes into the bin by the desk, then rolled onto his side, facing away from Cody. Cody pressed up against his back with one hand slung over his waist, and kissed the back of his neck, tugging the covers over them. Obi-Wan hummed happily and reached to switch the lamp off, before settling back into Cody's arms in the comforting darkness.

Cody closed his eyes and pressed a kiss into his Cyare's hair.

"Cody," mumbled Obi-Wan.

"Hm?"

"Love you," he said, clearly half asleep. Cody pressed his forehead to the back of Obi-Wan's neck and let out a shuddering breath.

Of course, Obi-Wan would make it that easy, that simple. Of course he kriffing would.

"I love you too cyare," Cody whispered.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied sleepily, shifting slightly to press more firmly against Cody's chest.

"Good," said Cody, smiling.

And if he shed a tear afterwards, Obi-Wan was too busy softly snoring to notice.

\----

Cody woke up to an awful banging noise.

He opened his eyes and blearily took in his surroundings. It was still dark, the shutters were still closed, but clearly Obi had the same sunrise lights programmed in here as he did in his quarters on the Negotiator, and warm golden light was beginning to brighten the room.

Cody was facing the door, splayed on his front, with the only indication that he wasn't alone being Obi-Wan's toes pressing into one of his calves, and his soft breathing.

The banging noise came again.

"Come in Ahsoka," said Obi-Wan, moving closer to lean over Cody and face the door. Probably sensed her in the Force or whatever.

The door opened and Ahsoka entered, a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"Master Obi-Wan," she started, "do you happen to have that plant-mister?"

"I said I was sorry," shouted Anakin from outside the room. Cody could hear Padmé laughing.

It was too early for this osik.

"On the shelves dear," Obi-Wan mumbled, still draped across Cody's back.

"We weren't even doing anything!" shouted Anakin as Ahsoka grabbed the spray bottle and marched determinedly out of the room, the door sliding closed behind her.

"Do we need to go deal with that?" Cody wondered.

Obi-Wan grunted.

Anakin shrieked.

Cody closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on more, a few multi-chapter pieces about Kit/Rex and Vos/Fox, but I'm writing them out of order so I will probably finish them before posting the whole thing in one go.   
> There's also a few more one shots in the making, but it's slow.  
> I recommend reading the Senator Obi-Wan AU by BeanieBaby (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785886) and the Soft Wars series by Project0506 (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775). They have influenced me heavily and I LOVE THEM.


End file.
